nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sirena Beach
Sirena Beach is a stage in Super Mario Sunshine. Its main feature is a 3 story hotel populated by ghosts. There's a casino in the hotel, haunted by King Boo. This area always takes place at night; the only way to see it at daytime is in Pinna Park. Sirina Beach is accessible once you get Yoshi in Delfino Plaza. Yoshi must eat the fruit plugging up the warp pipe on the building directly in front of the start location. Official Description The gentle lapping of the sea accompanies spectacular sunsets and romantic dinners beneath starry skies. The four-star Hotel Delfino has it all. Episodes Episode 1: The Manta Storm "Oh, please tell me my nightmare is over! You can save me! I don't know why, but you just look very... capable to me. Listen... it all started around noon. This giant manta-shaped thing showed up. It was this paper-thin... floating silhouette. It came and covered the hotel grounds in this electric goop. Then... oh, the horror! My beautiful hotel!! My poor building! It sank in the middle of that awful ooze! Why me? WHY??? Now, I've got the staff cleaning up, but where's my hotel!? What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and... AIIIIGH! It's back! That gossamer ghoul! Do something!"- Hotel Owner When Mario first visits Sirena Beach, he will notice that the entire area is covered in electric goop. He must go up and talk to the owner of Hotel Delfino. He will state that a ghoul named Phantamanta came and covered the hotel with electric goop. Afterwards, the manta appears. In order to defeat it, Mario must spray it with water; once it's sprayed with enough water, it will divide into half. Mario must keep spraying the mantas until they all turn into their smallest forms. Once Mario defeats them all, the hotel reappears, and the Shine Sprite is revealed. Episode 2: The Hotel Lobby's Secret This is the first episode of Sirena Beach where Mario can access the hotel. In order to get inside it though, he first has to talk to the Hotel Owner. When Mario comes inside, he will find Boos everywhere. If Mario sprays water at the Pink Boos, they'll turn into platforms for a short amount of time. Mario must do this to traverse the hotel's floors because the stairs are closed. Once Mario is on the top floor, he must enter the Boo-shaped statue's mouth. In the secret area, Mario must traverse breakable blocks, as well as Sand Blocks. Once he gets past the Sand Block pyramid, he'll be able to get the Shine Sprite. Once Mario completes this missions, he'll be able to go back here to play a secret red coin mission. Episode 3: Mysterious Hotel Delfino Mario must go inside the hotel again for this mission. When he enters, he will notice the Pink Boos are gone in this mission, and the stairs are open now. Mario must first go inside the men's stall (the one to the left of two stalls that are right near the stairs leading to the second floor), and then stand on the last stall in that room to enter a splash of water that leads him to a hotel room. If Mario bounces on the bed, he'll end up in the pool area up on the third floor, which contains the Shine Sprite; however, it is blocked by a Pianta who says no one is allowed in the pool area without proper swimwear. When Mario is in the hotel room accessed by the splash of water in the men's stall, he has to spray a Boo painting; once he does, he can pass through it. Here, he now must go to he end of the second hotel room he enters and spray the doors to reveal another Boo painting. Once he does so, the door opens up. Here, Mario must spray the two Pink Boos with water to turn them into platforms. He'll then reach another room. He must then ground pound the lighted tile in that room to reach an area full of crates; if he breaks out, a pineapple will pop out. He then must grab a pineapple and head back to the first floor to give it to the Yoshi Egg down there. Once Mario has Yoshi, he'll have to go up to the third floor again, and then enter the room near the pool area. If Mario and Yoshi bounce on the bed there, they'll end up in the air ducts. Mario must use Yoshi to gobble up the sleeping Boos blocking the path. They must traverse the air ducts, with various areas having cracked tiles that, if ground pounded, will lead them to a different room. Mario and Yoshi must find the one that leads them to the inside of the pool area. Once they enter here, they can grab the Shine Sprite. Episode 4: The Secret of Casino Delfino This episode has Mario once again entering Hotel Delfino. When he enters, he must go to the left and talk to the Pianta near the fruit stand to enter the casino. Here, Mario must spray water at the two slots on each side of the casino until he gets three 7's in a row on both of them. Once this happens, the red curtain will open up and reveal a puzzle made of sixteen yellow and red "?" panels. Mario must spray all of these to reveal a picture of a Shine Sprite. Once the puzzle is finished, a Warp Pipe will appear. In the secret area here, Mario must traverse an area mainly made of moving, rotating, and spinning blocks. After the long, spinning block, he'll be able to claim the Shine Sprite. Once Mario has finished this mission, he can go back to play a secret red coin mission. Episode 5: King Boo Down Below! Mario must go into the casino again just like he did in the previous episode. When he enters, he must ground pound the purple tile on the roulette wheel. Once this happens, the roulette will move downwards. In this area, Mario must fight King Boo. To defeat King Boo, Mario must first spray his tongue with water, which makes a slot machine spin. If it comes out with three fruits in a row, fruits will pop out. Mario must throw a pepper in King Boo's mouth; if he throws anything else, King Boo will just lick it with his tongue. Mario must then throw any other fruit in his mouth. He'll have to do this two more times before completely defeating him. After King Boo is defeated, the Shine Sprite will appear. Episode 6: Scrubbing Sirena Beach When Mario arrives in this episode, he will notice that the entire beach is covered in electric goop again (though this time with the hotel present). He is then tasked into cleaning up all the electric goop in 3 minutes. If he is able to complete the task, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Shadow Mario Checks In Mario must go into the hotel once again for this mission. When he enters, he'll find Shadow Mario inside. Mario must chase him down by spraying water at him, just like the other Shadow Mario missions, but he must also be careful of the ghosts impersonating Shadow Mario. Once he sprays Shadow Mario with enough water, the Shine Sprite will appear. Episode 8: Red Coins in the Hotel Mario will have to go in the hotel for the last time in this episode. When he enters, he'll notice a red button inside. If he ground pounds it, 8 red coins will appear around the hotel. Mario has five minutes to collect them all before he loses and extra life. Red Coin Locations *In front of the red switch on the first floor. *In the ladies' stall to the right of the restrooms. *On the foyer of the second floor. *On the foyer of the third floor. *In the pool area. *In the room after the Boo painting. *In the room behind the Dolphin poster. *In the room full of crates. See also * Delfino Plaza * Bianca Hills * Ricco Harbor * Gelato Beach * Pinna Park * Noki Bay * Pianta Village * Corona Mountain Trivia *In Episode 3, if Mario talks to the Pianta sweeping the air ducts, he'll tell him that someone should suck in the ghosts with a vacuum, a reference to Luigi's Mansion. *If the player goes into first-person camera view mode on the beach at the start of each mission, they will see Pinna Park. Since Sirena Beach always takes place at night, it is revealed that Pinna Park operates at night. *The theme that plays in the casino was remixed in Luigi's mini-games in Super Mario 64 DS. *The beach area of Sirena Beach almost looks like the layout of a standard GameCube controller. Category:Mario locations Category:Beaches